ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
Energized water
Energized water is water with 7.3 or higher PH and low surface tension. Water is one of the basic components of life and can be vitalizing. But even water has tension, known as surface tension, which in high amounts can eliminate water's vitalizing property. Water as we know it, such as tap water and bottled water have a high surface tension. For example, depending on temperature and other variables Tap water is usually around 72 to 73 dynes/cm. Now this is where it gets interesting... It is known that on a cellular level your body has to convert fluids to 45 dynes/cm to allow the water to penetrate the human cells. Once water penetrates the cells it can hydrate and remove toxins from the cells. If water cannot effectively penetrate human cells an accumulation can build up and over time cause the cells to die. Amazingly, we have all heard of places around the world where people claim to have special water. They claim their water has a lower surface tension and less colloidal minerals. And, these same people have demonstrated good health as they easily live to be 100 years old! They attribute this to their water, whose source we have labled as Fountain of Youth. A water molecule is composed of 2 Hydrogen atoms (2x H+) and 1 Oxygen atom (O--), writen as HOH or H2O. But Water in nature is composed of Hydroxide (OH-) ion, Water (H2O) molecule, and Hydrogen (H+) ion. Water with more Hydroxide (OH-) ions is alkaline, water with more Hydrogen (H+) ion is acidic, and water is neutral if they are equal. In Science, the health-enhancing benefit of Energized water to humans, animals, and plants is due to the presence in the water of a powerful and primitive antioxidant known as the negative hydrogen ion. This ion, which usually is very short-lived in nature due to its powerful properties, is actually present in the water in a protected or clustered form, wherein each negative hydrogen ion is protected by a cage (or cluster) of water molecules. According to Scientific research, it is the presence of this Hydroxide (OH-) ion which gives the water it's powerful antioxidant effects. Due to the presence of this H-minus ion, the water also exhibits a clustering effect different from tap, bottled or filtered water, and usually shows a reduced cluster size and reduced surface tension. On the other hand, H+ water state is a deficient state, deficient in oxygen and deficient in electrons. Energetically speaking, you can say that high H+ water (acidic water) is lacking in energy, which in the case of energized water has been transferred to the OH- ions. The pH of water is a measure of the quantity of H+ or OH- ions in it. if H+ quantity is high, the pH is low and the water is acidic; if the OH- levels are high, the pH is high, and the water is Alkaline. Bottled water is neutral (pH 7), soft drinks/sodas/carbonated water are acidic (pH 2.5) and energized water has a high pH (around 10). other Names for "energetic water": *Microwater *Micro-clustered water *Ionized Water *Alkaline ionized water *Ionic Mineral Water *Hexagonal water *Structured Water *Reduced Water *Electrolysis Reduced Water (ERW) *Magnetized water *Light Water *Living Water *Anti-Aging Water *Oxygenated Water *Miracle Water *Holy Water Water Re-energizing systems Water implosion through turbulence: Vortex Water Revitalizer - passes the water through a special fitting, that causes clockwise spiral vortex motion which makes the water to implode upon itself. As water is transformed by this implosion on a molecular level, it is naturally restructured, and once again full of vitality and natural, life giving energies. PH increment through Ionization: Water Ionizer - passes the water through an ionization chamber, typically with platinum coated solid titanium plates. All alkaline elements in the water are drawn towards one plate, while all acid elements are drawn to the other plate to be discarded or stored for washing. Transformation through Vibrational energy: Purification - passes the water through positive emotions like Faith, Love, gratitude, etc. For example, saying a prayer or playing classical music in presence of the water. External Links *9 Techniques to Revitalize Water *Explanation of the Effects of Alkaline Ionized Water and Acid Ionized Water *The Water Wizard: the extraordinary power of natural water Category:Non-Conventional Scientific Beliefs